The present invention relates generally to screw mounting means and relates more particularly to certain new and useful improvements in the quick mounting of screws, of utility especially in the fastening of threaded screws to moldable plastic materials.
It is often desirable to be able to form various relatively light load-bearing constructional members from a moldable plastic material, such as, for example, electrical outlet boxes. However, disadvantages are encountered when it is necessary to mount threaded screws in such members, as it is difficult to mold internal plastic threads and also because such threads tend to be easily "stripped", rendering the entire mounting member completely useless.
It has also previously been recognized that it is desirable to provide a quick and easy means for mounting threaded screws, such as in the fastening of an electrical outlet receptacle to an electrical outlet box. Prior proposals, however, either have not performed satisfactorily or have not been usable with moldable plastic materials, or have been so cumbersome or complex as to be economically impractical to manufacture and therefore not commercially feasible.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a new and improved screw mounting means.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved screw mounting means which permits threaded screws to be quickly and easily mounted.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved screw mounting means which permits threaded screws to be easily and quickly fastened to moldable plastic materials.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved screw mounting means which overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior proposals for quick fastening screw mounting means.
Objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in part herein and in part will be obvious herefrom, or may be learned by practice with the invention, the same being realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.
The invention consists in the novel parts, constructions, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described.